Just A Kiss
by Lightning Catastrophe
Summary: Ron finally asks Hermione the question he's been wanting to since their 3rd year, but in an slightly awkward way. Will the bushy haired girl accept or decline? Takes place after Voldemort's downfall. Ron x Hermione. Rated K  to be safe.


**Pairing: RonXHermione  
>Rating: K+<strong>

**Sorry if Ron and Hermione are a little OOC, I personally don't think they are that much, but if they do seem so, I apologise n_n;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, nor the song 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum which gave me the inspiration to write this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Kiss<strong>

"Hey, 'Mione?" Ron asked as the two lay beside each other on his bed in the dark of his room, Ron on his back and Hermione on her side, facing away from him. Harry and Ginny were outside on Harry's broomstick, flying who knows where, allowing Ron and Hermione to spend some time together in the moonlit room. It was exactly eleven forty-five, and sleepless nights of chasing after horcruxes and running for their lives from snatchers and death eaters, the trio of friends were ready to sleep at any given time.

Ron was dressed in his maroon jumper his mother had knitted him and navy blue jeans, and Hermione was dressed in her white fleece sweater and black slacks.

"Hm?" she mumbled, half-asleep.

"Er, so, does that, uh, thing in the Room of Requirement we, er, did mean we're together? Like Harry and er, Ginny?" Ron asked, feeling his face and ears heat up extremely fast, his heart beating a mile per second. He cursed his question as an awkward silence ensued, and was just about to take it back when he got an unexpected response.

"...Only if you want it to be." Hermione's heart was beating faster than it had in any life-threatening predicament she had ever been in before. She was sure he could hear her heartbeat as it seemed to crash with sound in her ears, and the seventeen-year-old was rather certain her face resembled the shade of a tomato.

Ron's eyes widened in shock and surprise, and it took all he had not to jump up and cheer his happiness, but even if he didn't contain himself he would end up smashing his head on the bed above him. And he wasn't in the mood for pain at the moment.

"I, er, uh," the ginger haired boy couldn't find the ability to speak.

Hermione felt her heart sink, instantly guessing he didn't want to. How embarrassing! She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and she got up from the bed, about to walk away.

"No! 'Mione!" Ron yelped, seeing her get up and walk away. He jumped up and completely forgot about the fact that he was on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed and smashed his head into the wood that held the above bed up.

Hermione jumped in shock and whipped around, startled to see Ron clutching his head in pain.

"Are-are you alright?" she demanded in an unstable voice as she tried to restrain her tears, her arms hugging herself.

"Ow, ow, ow, yeah, I'm fine, but don't go! Please..." Ron trailed off, his face burning again, feeling horribly humiliated.

In turn, the brunette's face flared up too, and she went back to sit on the bed. She gingerly placed her left hand on the top of his head, checking for any bumps or cuts. Ron's grit his teeth as he tried to avoid her gaze, an extremely awkward silence filling the room.

"Erm, a-about th-the question ... I uh-" Ron awkwardly began, when Hermione cut him off, removing her hand from his head.

"No Ron, if you don't want to I understand. I-I f-feel so stu-stupid...thinking y-you would w-want to..." the young witch began to cry, and raised her hands to her face, shielding herself. Why would she even consider the fact that Ron would want to date her?

Suddenly, warm arms encircled her, pulling her against something even warmer and sturdier. Hermione looked up to see Ron hugging her awkwardly, since due to their height difference he had to slightly stoop a little lower to hug her properly.

"No, I-I _want _to er," Ron swallowed bravely, "D-date y-you..." Suddenly, Ron felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of his chest the moment he said those words.

"R-really?" Hermione sniffled.

"Y-yeah. I-I r-really do." Ron assured her, and suddenly Hermione pulled away from Ron, making him think he said something wrong. He was about to apologise when he felt her soft lips brush against his and her arms wrap around his neck. Startled and brimming to the rim with happiness, Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, sucking gently on her bottom lip. Finally, they separated when they needed air, and Hermione threw herself at him, burying her face in his chest.

"G-good, I w-want to t-too!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking tremendously, her eyes swimming with tears as they rolled down her cheeks. But they were tears of happiness.

Ron grinned and his eyes watered a bit too. He was finally with the girl he had loved since their third year. _Finally._ He hugged her tightly and managed to sit up, pulling her into his lap.

"I love you so much, Hermione." Ron whispered into her ear as she gave a watery smile and looked up at him, radiating happiness.

"I-I love you t-too, Ron." She stuttered, shocked that she finally got to say the words.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**R&R please! Flames, comments, postive remarks, *Anything is accepted :)**


End file.
